


A Date With Destiny...

by beachcomber (orphan_account)



Category: The Incredible Hulk (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beachcomber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following his intuition... Jack tries to keep up the pace.......</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date With Destiny...

**Author's Note:**

> Up-dated title...Inc: slight variation from the original. (Due to memory loss!) First printed in a Fanzine. 1981. By Anon. (for anyone with a copy) but still by your's truly!

I’ve been trailing you for so long...

I can almost see the end in sight...

And yes! That huge green creature IS my baby, I’ve watched it grow...

The terrain is rugged and deserted...

I see you in the distance...

Your slowing now...

I'm closing in...

I can see you seated on some rocks...

I approach you cautiously, sitting beside you...

Your gradually changing...

Becoming smaller, human again...

Your eyes glazed and staring...

Your half naked body, shaking...

I take off my jacket...

Placing it around your shoulders...

Drawing you close to me...

Your eyes finally clear of the hazy confusion...

We gaze into each other’s…

I recognise the man you've become...

‘I’m in total dis-belief...

Of what I’ve just witnessed...

I speak in haste...

"My god! I can't believe it's you...you said I would’nt like you when you were angry,  
But I never even Imagioned that You were the Hulk”

David smiled. "Well...you've finally caught me Jack, what are you going to do with me."

Jack spoke quietly. “Come on, let’s go, I’m taking care of you from now on Dr. Banner."

They walked away hand in hand facing an un-known future together…….

The End


End file.
